


Festival

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, festival au, my babies getting to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: not a real festival but my favorite trio getting to meet cute and Wynonna loving her sister





	Festival

Wynonna kept a protective arm wrapped tightly around her younger sister’s shoulders as they walked into the festival. Waverly had been separated from her one time about four years before, only for an hour, and the middle Earp sister had never forgotten. It was a much scarier moment for Wynonna than for Waverly. Her little sister was the center of her world. After they lost Willa a few years beforehand, the two remaining siblings had grown even closer. Losing Waverly was Wynonna’s worst fear.

“Do you want to go and pick up drinks or go to see the art installations, first? It’s a toss-up for me.” Waverly spun out of Wynonna’s grasp and danced around her as they enjoyed the sunshine, the music, and the excitement of the festival atmosphere. Her sister’s company wasn’t half-bad either.

“I’ve snuck a rather significant amount of whiskey in, so we can do both if you want. ” Wynonna showed off a series of bangle bracelets to her sister and Waverly could hear the liquid swish around inside of them. It was pretty clear how proud of herself Wynonna was. Waverly enjoyed the plain look of glee on her face.

Waverly danced through the tall pastel-colored structures to the music she could hear but didn’t quite recognize. Wynonna kept an eye on her and drank while enjoying her sister’s joy. The music was fun and the atmosphere was contagious. Despite her general and natural reticence towards letting herself go without… being a little bit over the top, she let herself relax. With Waverly, here in this setting, she felt free. It had been a long time since she felt like this… since she allowed herself to feel this way.

“I’m going to head up to the main-stage now, I think. Do you want to come with or are you going to be okay without me, Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked, her eyebrows raised in warning and question. “If you disappear on me again I can and I will start bringing Jeremy with me instead.”

“I am a grown woman, Wynonna Earp, and a badass at that. You can let me wander in peace. I know how to get ahold of you if I need you. Hop off of my ass, please.” Waverly became mildly aggravated and shrugged her sister off before skipping away towards the cute red-head she’d met earlier. Wynonna had noticed the stranger following her sister like a stray puppy dog and Waverly casually flirting back.

Wynonna made her way into the festival and towards the crowd at the main stage. She danced with strangers, drank her fill, and let herself go completely for a few hours. Her hair had knotted from whipping around as she danced and sweat beaded at the nape of her neck. Now and again she’d wonder about Waverly or think about texting her… then she would automatically remember the scolding her sister had given her, then change her mind.

Soon enough, Wynonna no longer had to wonder at all. A clear, inflatable plastic bubble containing two young women rolled across the multitude of hands emerging from the crowd, a few yards from where Wynonna stood. She recognized her sister after a moment and was pretty sure the woman accompanying her was the same one who had been flirting with Waves near the bubble installation. Wynonna was both more than a little proud and a bit suspicious. She was glad to see Waverly having fun and _apparently_ safe.

Night had just fallen across the festival and but two songs later a spotlight whipped across the crowd to land on Waverly and Nicole in their bubble, floating above the crowds, pushed along by thousands of hands. Wynonna's younger sister wore a rainbow pride flag across her shoulders. From the Elder Earp sister's viewpoint, she saw the flag raised behind them blocking the view of their faces as the pair leaned into each other. Wynonna only saw their silhouettes as they kissed through the rainbow.


End file.
